The Legion Of Snakes
Hello, my In-game pirate name (sorry about the rhyme) is The Serpent, I am the Guildmaster of The guild "The Legion of Snakes." Some things to know about the Guild: We have a strict policy of no pirates under level 30 aloud into the guild. I believe that this rule will increase the overall notoriety and ensure more happiness amongst the guild as a whole. This is an elite Guild, and I'm being lenient about level 30 as it is. I would like to get as many high level pirates into this guild as possible, an invite code is posted below. If you use the code an you are not above level 30, you will be promptly kicked out. Our guild color is a nice deep red and our headquarters will be revealed to those who join the Guild, for security reasons. Entrance code: (type this into the box and you'll be amongst the guild!) PRNL3389 Constitution for the Legion of Snakes: founded January 23, 2011 Article 1: Guild Rules 1. No spamming 2. No asking to be made an officer (see a later section for the requirements of an officer) 3. No starting wars with other guilds, period. There’s no sense in wasting resources fighting each other, when we could be fight Jolly’s undead Horde. 4. No being disrespectful toward guild mates, or member of other guilds. 5. No teleporting to another member of the guild without asking 6. If The Guild master is not online, then command falls to the highest-ranking Officer, if there are no Officers online, command falls to the Highest Ranking Officers · Breaking any of these rules will result in a warning; two warnings plus another offense will result in eviction from the guild. Article 2: Guild Events (none are mandatory, they are just for fun and guild bonding) 1. A guild meeting will be held every Saturday at 1 O’clock Central time (attendance is suggested, and guild news will be announced there) 2. A Veteran’s and Officer’s meeting will follow shortly after the guild meeting 3. Friday Nights are pirate vs. pirate/boss battle nights. We will alternate every week between ship battles, mayhem, team battles and the Black Pearl Boss Battle 4. Invasion will be done as a guild on a selected Server (this is not mandatory, just by choice) 5. Raids will be hosted every other Sunday at 3 O’clock CST. The location will be determined by how many people show up Article 3: Expectations of Members 1. This Guild was founded on the principals of the Elite, as such, when you are online; you are expected to represent this guild well. If word comes to a ranking member’s ears that any member has done something wrong, he or she will be reported to the Guild master, and probably be kicked out 2. Be polite, Gentlemen, respect our fairer counterparts, the Ladies. Ladies, be kind to the Gentlemen 3. A good sense of humor is always appreciated. 4. If a Guild member needs help, assist them! 5. Be respectful to members of other guilds 6. Show mercy and compassion to each other and members of other guilds. 7. Be mature would you?! 8. HAVE FUN!! Article 4: Duties and Requirements of Officers and Veterans 1. Officers must have been in the guild for at least 2 months 2. Officers are chosen by the Guild Master and must demonstrate honor, allegiance and dignity. They must be elected by fellow officers and approved by the Guild Master. 3. Officers’ duties include inviting other members within Guild parameters (see below), moderating guild when Guild Mast is not present, enforcing rules set forth in article one and assisting guild members as needed. 4. Officers shall NOT kick other members out of the Guild without first holding a vote with the other officers and the Guild Master. Doing so will result in immediate demotion and possible eviction from the Guild. 5. Duties of veterans consist of only inviting other pirates into the Guild as per the membership requirements. 6. Veterans must have been in the Guild for at least one month before being elected. Article 5: Membership requirements 1. The Pirate must be above level 30 2. The pirate may be male or female, gender is irrelevant 3. If the Pirate is a privateer, he or she must be French Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO